


Would You Stay

by Nebula926



Series: Logan's Grocery Escapades [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Coffee Shops, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, TW: Drinks, tw: food mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula926/pseuds/Nebula926
Summary: Logan and Roman have their first date, and neither want it to end. Fluff ensues.Can be read as a standalone, but read the first for more context!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Logan's Grocery Escapades [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834588
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Would You Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Stay" from Amelie.

Logan adjusted his crisp black button-down shirt, leaving the first few buttons undone. "Should I wear a tie, Virgil?"

Virgil sighed from his spot on Logan's bed and looked up from his phone. "You look fine, L."

Logan and Virgil have only known each other for two years but were thick as thieves. Their fateful meeting was at the very grocery store Logan had met Roman. Virgil was working behind the counter Logan had checked out at. Being the observant person he is, Logan took notice of the pride sticker on Virgil's nametag and the rest is history. 

Logan stared at himself in the mirror for a few more moments, his gaze scrutinizing. He took in his neatly styled hair and rectangular glasses, his shirt tucked into his dark blue skinny jeans and folded at the sleeves, his jeans tucked into his black combat boots. His tattoo poked out under his shirt at the collar. It depicted a classic Chinese dragon, a nod to his maternal Chinese heritage. It wound up around his upper right arm, its head at the junction of his neck and shoulder. 

"Logan, you look great, If you keep judging yourself in the mirror like that, you're gonna be late," Virgil commented.

Logan sighed. "Fine."

Logan kicked Virgil out of his dorm room, locking the door behind them. And with that, the two friends went their separate ways.

**×××××××**

"What if I mess this up, Pat? I barely know the guy, but I really like him. I don't wanna scare him off!"

Patton smiled at his friend fondly. "You'll be fine, Ro! You've got nothing to worry about! You're funny and charming. What's not to love?"

Roman chuckled. "Careful there. You're starting to sound like my mom," he joked.

"I'm not your mom, I'm your dad!" Patton giggled.

Roman gave a fond shake of his head and said, "Of course you are, Padre."

**×××××××**

Roman sat down at a table for two, a nice caramel frap in hand. Nothing better! He checked his phone for any updates from Logan. He heard the cafe doors opened and Roman's head snapped up. He saw Logan enter and Roman immediately stood up. Logan seemed to have caught the action from the corner of his eye looked over at Roman with a small smile. Roman took in his outfit and did _not_ miss Logan's tattoo peeking out.

He almost swooned then and there.

Roman had on his own button-down shirt, white, with red roses scattered around it. He also had maroon skinny jeans on and stark white Air Force 1's. He grinned at Logan walked over to where he was standing. "Hey," he greeted.

Roman rejoiced when Logan smiled back, albeit a small one.

"Hello there, Roman. It's nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you too, my dear."

The endearment looked to have taken Logan by surprise. Logan's cheeks flushed red and he nervously chuckled. "Um, yes, uh, let me just get a drink," Logan spluttered. He abruptly turned and left to go order. Roman chuckled at Logan's reaction, wanting to see that pretty blush high on his cheeks once more. 

Logan returned with a cup of black coffee and sat down across from Roman. 

"A black coffee? How can you drink that," Roman asked, astonished.

The black-haired man simply shrugged and said, "I drink coffee for the caffeine, not the taste."

Roman was left gaping but left the subject alone. He took a sip of his own drink and asked, "So, chemical engineering, right? What made you choose that?"

Logan stood up straighter and paused. "STEM has always fascinated me," he began. "Which, unfortunately, led to indecisiveness when choosing my major. My desire to pursue a major was constantly fluctuating during my freshman year and it wasn't until this school year when I finally settled on chemical engineering. I want to become a forensic analytical chemist."

Roman's eyebrows shot up. "Wow," he blurted. He was certainly not expecting that. Not that he minded, of course. "That's... that's amazing, Logan."

Logan gave him his thanks before asking, "What about you? What made you choose music composition?"

"Well, I grew up in a musical household. My mother is a singer and my dad is a composer and songwriter. As children my brother and I were taught to sing and play instruments," Roman explained. "For the longest time, I've wanted to pursue a career in music, whether that was a musical theatre, or becoming a pop star. Eventually, I decided on music composition. I want to write music for movies. Along with music, my brother and I _love_ movies. Film scoring feels like a dream come true to me." Roman sighed wistfully, a soft and gentle smile on his face.

Logan couldn't help but smile back. This man made him feel things. "You seem very fond of your brother. Tell me about him."

Roman launched into a wild story about the adventures he and his brother Remus would get into, a look of fond exasperation on his face. Roman told Logan all about his family. In turn, Logan told him about his younger sister, Natalie, and about his own family. 

The two spent hours upon hours talking and swapping stories. But before they knew it, their date was coming to a close. The two were now at Logan's door hand in hand. They had ended up getting lunch together and then taking a walk through the park, spending more hours just talking. They stared at the brown wood of the door, one thought racing through both of their minds.

_I don't want this day to end._

And before he could stop it, Logan blurted, "Stay? Please?"

And if Roman smiled and nodded and followed Logan into his dorm (Logan was lucky enough not to have a roommate), well, the two of them certainly weren't complaining. They would spend the rest of the day cuddled up together and watching Disney movies on Logan's laptop, Logan cradled in Roman's arms and sitting in between Roman's legs with the laptop in front of them. The warmth of Roman's chest against his back and Roman's strong arms around his waist was comforting and relaxing. So what if Logan just melted against him? And so what if Roman pulled him even closer?

The two ate dinner in Logan's dorm room. The night was sneaking up on both of them and they found themselves standing at Logan's door once more. Roman turned to look at Logan and opened his arms, the shorter man not hesitating to make himself comfortable in Roman's embrace. Who knows how long to two of them stood there wrapped up in each other's arms, Logan's face buried in the hazel-eyed man's neck and Roman's face pressed against the top of Logan's head.

Logan pulled away a fraction and looked into Roman's eyes, pure emotion swimming in the azure of his irises. Logan murmured one word and Roman could swear he was in love.

"Stay?"

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, did I forget to mention that Logan had a punk aesthetic and has tattoos? Sorry, not sorry.
> 
> I'm planning on writing more in this series, so look forward to that!


End file.
